Large capacity of recent recording mediums such as hard discs (HD) and recent development of data compression technique such as MPEG Audio Layer (MP3) and Adaptive Transform Coding (ATRAC 3) make it possible for a user to record and reproduce various song (music) data recorded on, for example, Compact Disc (CD), Mini Disc (MD), and Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) onto one HD or the like in use of for example audiovisual apparatus or personal computer. Further, it becomes possible to download song data from a distribution server on internet, record these on HD or the like, and reproduce these.
In selecting song to be reproduced out of many songs thus recorded, an information reproduction apparatus which has random reproduction function of selecting and reproducing one song of a track number corresponding to a random number generated with a random number generator or a shuffle reproduction function.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an information reproduction method of searching number of songs contained in a disc selected and selecting one of the songs using a random number to thereby reproduce it.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Shou 62-46480.